With increasing development of liquid crystal technology, liquid crystal display products are playing a more and more important role in our lift. Liquid crystal products are broadly accepted due to their advantages such as low dissipation of energy, ease of flatness and environment protection. With the development of technologies, even higher end display products have drawn attention of people.
Most existing liquid crystal displays are opaque. In occasions such as exhibitions, traditional liquid crystal displays cannot bring about strong visual impacts, hence incapable of realizing expected vision promotion effects.